Bespin Update
The Bespin Update was an update that was released on June 21, 2016 for 's . Notable changes in this update included: *Added the planet , whose maps could be accessed by owners of the or Season Pass. *Increased the max rank from Rank 60 to Rank 70 for all players. *Introduced the Bespin Wing Guard and skin for the and , respectively, for all players. *Revised the partner system to encourage team play, introducing faster Star Card cooldowns based on proximity between partners and objectives Patch notes New content for DLC owners New Environment *New Environment: Five new maps set on . New Weapons *X-8 Night Sniper: A blaster pistol with a focus on long range and a night vision scope. *EE-4 Blaster Rifle: Spread burst weapon with short-to-medium range and high damage. New Star Cards *Shock Grenade: A non-lethal grenade with a small radius that will stun opponents caught in the blast. *Scout Binoculars: Outlines enemy soldiers when zooming through the goggles. After pressing fire, any soldiers in the line of sight get tagged for your entire team for 4–5 seconds. *Disruption: Instantly overheats the weapons of any soldiers in close proximity to the player. New Heroes *Lando Calrissian **Power Blast–Once activated it will give a critical modifier on Lando’s blaster fire for a limited time **Shocking Trap–Throws a decoy on the ground to confuse the enemy and shock anyone that gets close. **System Disruption–Disrupt all nearby enemies weapons & star cards, setting them to overheat / cooldown. Also affects Hero abilities. *Dengar **Explosive Rush–Dengar runs forwards and sticks grenades to all enemies he passes. **Frenzied Blast–Greatly increases the fire-rate for his primary weapon. **Hurricane Strike–Perform a melee sweeping attack while running forward. New Game Mode: Sabotage *The Empire is using Tibanna Gas Generators to power their tractor beams, preventing Rebel transports from escaping Cloud City. The Rebels must blow up the generators and defend their extraction point. The Empire must stop the Rebels and hunt them down. New Hutt Contract *A new batch of 8 Hutt Contracts. Cloud Car *Added the as a playable vehicle on the new maps. The Cloud Car features twin blaster cannons, concussion missiles and a sensor jammer. New content for all players *Ranks: Increased rank cap from 60 to 70. *Appearance: A new unlock for the Rebels, the Bespin Wing Guard. *Appearance: A new unlock for the Empire, the Shock Trooper. *Emperor Palpatine: The Shock Troopers have been updated and replaced with the Royal Guards. *Princess Leia: The honor guard have been updated and replaced with Alderaan Guards. General *Partner: Staying close to your partner will provide you with reduced cooldowns for all your Star Cards. This is illustrated via an icon above the in-game soldier. An exclamation mark means that you are too far away, a check mark means you are within distance, and a cross means your partner is dead. *Partner: Enemies that kill your partner will have a red outline for a brief period. *Partner: The game will now always try to auto assign you a new partner whenever you do not have one in-game. There are also in-game notifications to inform you that you’ve lost a partner and if a new partner has been found. *Partner: If you are not able to spawn on your partner there are now written explanations as to why. They are: Partner is in danger, Partner is out of bounds, Partner is inside a vehicle, or Partner is dead. *Partner: The distance to enemies that prevent spawning on partner has been reduced from 20m to 2m. *Private Matches: Bespin and Outer Rim maps and game modes have been added to private matches. Limited to owners of and and Season Pass. *Private Matches: Players are now able to select multiple maps and create a custom map rotation. *Private Matches: Team switching functionality has been added and is an option that can be toggled by the host. *Private matches: Team balance functionality has been added and is an option that can be toggled by the host. *Immortality: The immortality issue that could occur when spawning in to vehicles has been resolved. The time to spawn into a vehicle has been reduced and players are no longer protected by immortality during this time period. *Social Hub: Resolved the issue related to players getting disconnected when navigating to a friend’s profile in the social Hub. * Vehicles: Added a modifier to X-Wing, A-Wing, and Millennium Falcon weapon energy when the shield is active. While active, weapons deal 25% less damage than what they do when the shields are not active. *Team Scramble: Added functionality for scrambling teams at map change. *Team Balance: Fixed various bugs that resulted in that team balance not functioning correctly on small game modes. *General: Various minor UI issues. *General: Resolved various spectator issues. *General: Updated various error messages used in game. *General: Updated the localization to resolve various text bugs. UI *Enemy Highlights: Enemies will be highlighted if they are inside the player’s crosshair for more than 1 second. The highlight will be removed after the crosshair isn’t on the enemy for 1 second. *Traits: Whenever an enemy has reached the third level with a trait card, it will now be visible above his health bar. *Frontend: A has been added in the rotation of FrontEnd objects. *Text chat (PC): Has been added to various places in the game, such as loading screens, lobby and End-of-Round. *Grenades: Resolved a bug in which there would be two grenade indicators overlapping when throwing a grenade. *Text chat (PC): Numpad Enter is no longer used to open the chat. Only regular Enter works. *Idle kick: Improvements to the system have been added and there’s now a countdown timer to illustrate when you will get kicked from the round. *Idle kick: The system will now observe if players are idle in the deployment screen. *Deploy screen: Spawn on Partner and regular Spawn have switched places in the deployment screen. *Event log: Callouts have been added when a Hero suicides or leaves the game. *End-of-Round: The summary page has been updated and now displays a few key stats from the concluded round. *End-of-Round: Added a “Skip” button in the end-of-round flow, once the next level has loaded. *Kill Card: Resolved a bug in which the trait card would occasionally be blank for some players. *Hutt Contracts: Resolved the bug that caused completed Hutt Contracts to stay in the end-of-round screen. *Hutt Contracts: Resolved a bug in which the Hutt Contract screen would still be present in the rest of the menu. *Match Making: Resolved a bug which caused the status to be displayed as “Expanding search to 0% full games”. The matchmaking systems as not affected by this bug as it was purely a visual issue. *Community: Added a unique identifier for all developers in-game. Weapons & Star Cards *Charges: Players will be able to deactivate charges by holding down the Y/Triangle button on console and 2 on PC. Once this is done the effect will be removed and the charge will instantly enter a cool down state. *Scan Pulse: This card now continuously sends out pulses at set 2 second intervals. When someone is pulsed, they will remain visible for 0.5 seconds. * : The fire pattern has been altered. The following pattern will be used when charging the weapon: **Center projectile **Left & Right projectiles **Top & Bottom projectiles *Pulse Cannon: A laser glint has been added so players that are being targeted by the pulse cannon will be able to see a green laser on their screen thus revealing the location of the attacker. *Explosive Shot: The charge now will cause double the heat buildup on any weapon when being used. To balance this the time the charge is active has been increased for both normal (5 to 7s) and upgraded (7 to 10) cards. *Berserker: The berserker effect will trigger on 78% HP or less *Berserker: A vignette has been added to inform the player that the berserker effect is active. *Berserker: The armor multiplier has been increased while the berserker effect is active. *Blaster Cannon: A self-destruct timer has been added and will trigger 45 seconds after the blaster cannon has been used at least once. If the blaster cannon never was used, it will self-destruct after 15 seconds. *DLT-19 Heavy Blaster: Raised initial damage from 15 to 17. *Disruptor Rifle: Increased the explosive radius of the disruptor projectile. Inner explosion from 1 to 2.5m and outer explosion from 2.5 to 7m. Heroes *Heroes: Reduced damage to heroes from Pulse Cannon from 150% to 80%. *Palpatine: Increased lighting sustainability from 4 to 7 seconds. *Palpatine: Decreased lighting recharge time from 4 to 2 seconds. *Palpatine: Increased lightning damage from 20 to 22. * : Modified the behavior of the flamethrower to be more responsive. * : Increased Boba Fett’s flamethrower active time from 2.5 to 4.5 seconds. * : Reduced time for jetpack regeneration from 2 to 1.6 seconds. * : Lock-on distance for wrist launcher added for up to 25m. * : Increased wrist launcher rocket blast radius from 3 to 4m. *Bacta Bomb: Updated some hero abilities to be more effective against players that are currently under the effect of the Bacta Bomb. *Heroes: The health pick-up icon has been updated with a new visual look. *Leia & Palpatine: Resolved an issue in which the honor guards could spawn on both Leia and Palpatine when they were out of the combat area. Game Modes *UI: Game mode HUD is visible when observing the scoreboard. *Pre-round: Combined the in-game lobby and the pre-round timer to be the same. Now the game mode will instantly start as soon as you can join from the in-game lobby. *Droid Run: The game mode will no longer end if all three droids are held for 20 seconds. Instead once all three are held by a single team, that team will be gaining points. If the point total for either team reaches 100%, that team will win. If no team reaches 100% before time runs out, the team that has held all three droids for the longest time will be the winner. *Droid Run: Decreased the time for capturing a droid from 20 seconds to 10 seconds. *Droid Run (audio): Tension music has been added and will trigger whenever a team is close to win. *Walker Assault: Improved the system which handles uplink activation and deactivation so that the player can’t interact with them once the Y-wings are about to spawn in. *Fighter Squadron: Increased the score limit from 200 to 400. *Blast: Resolved an issue in which the round would end in draw when the score was 100/99. *Turning Point: Resolved a bug in which the wining team could switch from empire to rebels if there were rebels present on the final control point exactly when the match ended. *Heroes vs. Villains: Changed the starting times. First round starts after 60 seconds, all rounds after will start after a 20 second delay. *Extraction: Improved the button call out on the Shield & Shipment controls. Before they could appear visible when they weren’t usable. Stats & Progression *Diorama: Dengar, , and the have been added to the Diorama. *End-of-Round Summary: Several key gameplay stats have been added to the end of round screen. *Scoring: Resolved a bug which caused the player getting 400 points or more for healing an Honor guard with the Bacta Bomb. *Scoring: Removed the event for kill assist & critical kill assist and replaced it with a regular kill. If you deal more than 25 damage to an enemy, you will automatically get a kill. *Scoring: Updated the score log and how certain scoring events are presented. Kills will now only state which weapon was used to kill a target as well the name of the target. *Scoring: Resolved the issue in which vehicle damage scoring event would clutter the score log when dealing a lot of damage within a very short time-span. Now you will see points accumulate, but the score log will not display any text when dealing damage. *Scoring: Explosive bonus and kill streak have been hidden in the score log. Players will keep getting extra points for performing more than 4 kills within a life, but there will be no text in the score log. The amount of Explosive bonus events will be presented in the summary screen after a round has concluded. References Category:Updates of Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE)